1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a variable-type lamp shade assembly structure in which the bottom ring consists of a two-part bottom rod and, furthermore, the two-part bottom rod has at its conjoinment area a coupling section and a link is installed on each of the two ends of the coupling section to provide for folding the bottom ring at the coupling section; the bottom ring has sequentially disposed on its circumferential edge curved retaining rods that provide for slipping the fastening sections of frame members over the retaining rods and maintaining them in position; as such, the top and the bottom ends of the frame members are respectively supported onto the top ring and the bottom ring to prevent the separation of the frame members from the top and the bottom ring, when packaging, the frame members must be first brought down flat and the bottom ring is folded, thereby achieving ease of assembly and, furthermore, minimizing storage area to effectively reduce shipping costs
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp shade 5, referring to FIG. 6, typically has its frame members permanently fixed between the top ring and the bottom ring to form a lamp shade structure; however, since its structure is imperfect, the numerous practical shortcomings that result and await further correction and improvement by the industry are represented by the following elaboration.
Since the conventional lamp shape 5 is a structural entity of an unyielding shape, when it is packaged in a carton, the lamp shade 5 cannot be forcefully diminished in size and no reduction in large volume storage area is possible, which leads to a proportional increase in product shipping costs and results in greater overhead.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a variable-type lamp shade assembly structure in which the two-part bottom rod of the bottom ring has at its conjoinment area a coupling section of a flat shape and with a hole in the center and, furthermore, a link is installed on each of the two ends of the coupling section to provide for folding the bottom ring at the coupling section; the bottom ring has sequentially disposed on its circumferential edge curved retaining rods that provide for slipping the fastening sections of the frame members over the retaining rods and maintaining them in position and, as such, the top and the bottom ends of the frame members are respectively supported onto the top ring and the bottom ring to prevent the separation of the frame members from the top and the bottom rings; when packaging, the frame members must be first brought down flat and the bottom ring is folded, thereby achieving ease of assembly and, furthermore, minimizing storage area to effectively reduce shipping costs.
Another objective of the invention herein is to a variable-type lamp shade assembly structure in which after the assembly of the lamp shade framework is completed, the exterior periphery of the frame members are covered with a fabric material lamp shade, wherein the said lamp shade has elastic tape at the leading and trailing ends and is fitted over the exterior periphery of the frame members and, furthermore, the elastic tape section is tightly secured around the top ring and the bottom ring to thereby effectively achieve an attractive appearance.
Yet another objective of the invention herein is to a variable-type lamp shade assembly structure in which the said bottom ring consists of a two-part bottom rod having symmetrical left and right segments, fitted onto the free end at each of the opposing extremities is a coupling sleeve, the coupling sleeve is punch molded and fabricated by bending into a structural arrangement consisting of two round sleeves, one small and one large; the large sleeve is fitted onto each free end of the two-part bottom rod; and elastic cordage is then installed on the opposing small sleeve ends to provide for the folding of the two-part bottom rod at the elastic cordage position.